1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a packaging box for packaging an electronic product, and more particularly, a corrugated packaging box having a curved surface implemented thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, packaging boxes are in high demand and widely used. Some packaging boxes are manufactured from common paper, that is, pulp, since manufacturing costs often need to be low and handling and care often need to be easy.
However, when common paper, that is, the pulp, is used to manufacture packaging boxes, the common paper may need to be manufactured with at least a certain thickness for the sake of durability and impact resistance. As such, the weight of the packaging boxes may be increased.
To reduce the weight of the packaging boxes, however, packaging boxes may be manufactured using corrugated cardboard.
Corrugated packaging boxes are generally easy to manufacture, and the logistics cost (e.g., shipment and storage costs) may be reduced as corrugated packaging boxes may be assembled for use after being stored in an unfolded and stacked state. In addition, corrugated packaging boxes may be capable of storing a package safely while providing insulation capability and durability.
In some instances, corrugated packaging boxes intended to package a large electronic product such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, a large-size TV, or a network server may be manufactured in the shape of a rectangular box or a cube, which may not reflect the shape of the product.
As such, when packaging a product having a curved surface into a rectangular box, a packaging space that is not necessary may be generated.
This extra packaging space of the packaging box may lead to difficulties such as damage to the product in the transporting process of the product.